A Gift
by Chini VAN
Summary: Kau mencintainya, karena hanya ia yang kau punya. Jika saja kau tak bertemu dengannya, mugkin kini kau tak akan mengecap yang namanya rasa bahagia. Karena kau tahu, bahwa hidup akan terasa indah pada waktunya / "Sasuke-kun..." / "Apa?" / "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sakura." / AU. DLDR. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV.


Kau selalu merasa sakit, padahal kau tidak menyakiti

Terkadang ketidakadilan itu perlu

Tapi bukan berarti menyerah itu pilihan

Suatu hari kau akan menyadari

Hidup itu bukanlah beban

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OoC, DLDR.**

**Ini hanyalah karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf.**

**Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berulang tahun (walau telat dua hari XD). **

**RnR!**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih terlalu dini jika dikatakan pagi. Cahaya matahari belum nampak menerangi langit kala itu. Namun, dentuman alat-alat masak sudah terdengar di sebuah dapur milik kediaman Haruno.

Disana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu. Sesekali manik hijau zamrudnya melirik kearah secarik kertas yang pada bagian atasnya bertuliskan Resep Kue Ulang Tahun yang ia tempelkan di pintu muka kulkasnya.

Tunggu? Ada gerangan apakah gadis itu mau susah-susah membuat kue ulang tahun yang pastinya merepotkan? Kenapa ia tidak memesan yang sudah jadi langsung di toko-toko kue yang tersebar di sekitar kota tempat tinggalnya? Bukankah itu akan lebih praktis?

Ck. Tentu saja usul tersebut akan ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Menurutnya, membuat sesuatu dengan hasil jeri payah sendiri itu akan lebih berkesan. Lalu, untuk siapakah kue ulang tahun yang tengah ia buat sekarang ini?

Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya bukan? Tentu saja untuk orang yang sangat _special _dalam hidupnya. Seperti, kekasih.

Ya, hari ini tepat memasuki tanggal 23 bulan ketujuh, dimana orang yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya tengah merayakan hari kelahirannya atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Hari Ulang Tahun.

Kekasihnya―yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan orang yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura yang menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan?

Tentu. Ketika umurnya baru menginjak usia 13 tahun, ia sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal lantaran mobil yang kedua orang tuanya tumpangi jatuh terperosok ke dalam jurang. Bayangkan saja, sebuah mobil yang notabene terbuat dari besi yang kokoh bisa hancur terbakar menjadi berkeping-keping, lalu bagaimana dengan manusia yang hanya terbuat dari gumpalan daging dengan tulang yang menyokongnya? Tentu mereka sudah tidak dapat dikatakan berbentuk lagi, bukan begitu?

Sakura yang saat itu telah kehilangan kedua orang tuannya, pernah suatu kali dirawat oleh paman dan bibinya. Pada awalnya mereka memang bersikap baik dan perhatian pada Sakura, seperti telah menganggap dirinya sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sementara. Entah mengapa lama kelamaan sikap mereka menjadi berubah. Mereka memperlakukan Sakura layaknya seorang yang asing, menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang begitu banyak. Tekadang, kata-kata cacian dan makian menusuk indra pendengarannya. Bahkan pernah suatu hari ia dipukul dan dikurung lantaran hasil kerjanya yang kurang memuaskan.

Sakura merasa kecewa dan sakit. Untuk apa ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya, jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan dianggap sebagai beban semata. Memang apa salahnya? Ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik meskipun ada luka menganga di dalam hatinya. Batinnya benar-benar terluka kala itu, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat yang bagaikan neraka tersebut. Jika memang itu yang paman dan bibinya inginkan.

Setelah kabur, kini dirinya kembali ke tempat dimana dulu ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tempat yang dulunya menyenangkan kini terasa sepi seperti tak mempunyai nyawa. Tidak ada lagi ucapan hati-hati saat ia akan pergi, sapaan selamat datang saat ia pulang, dan pelukan hangat saat ia merasa sedih.

Sakura benar-benar menderita. Ia putus asa. Seakan hidup itu adalah kata yang tak mempunyai arti lagi baginya.

Tapi, ketika ia berada diujung jurang yang bernama menyerah―dimana ia sempat berpikir lebih baik menutup mata selamanya, Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian. Seseorang yang membuatnya perlahan berdiri dari rasa sedih yang membuat hidupnya terpuruk. Seseorang yang mengalami jalan hidup sama sepertinya, atau bahkan mungkin lebih menyakitkan daripadanya.

Bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Mungkin karena itulah ia dan Sasuke bisa saling memahami dan saling berbagi perasaan. Mengisi kekosongan hati satu sama lain yang telah banyak merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

Baiklah. Mungkin kisah hidup diatas cukup untuk menjawab kata menyedihkan dalam kamus kehidupannya bukan? Sekarang mari kita kembali menyoroti gadis yang kini tengah sibuk di dapurnya.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan alat dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, akhirnya kue yang semula berada di dalam oven kini sudah matang. Terlihat Sakura tengah menyiapkan beberapa bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghias kuenya nanti.

Mengambil pisau, Sakura terlihat memotong-motong buah stroberi menjadi dua bagian. Tak lupa pula _cream_ cokelat yang akan ia gunakan untuk menambah dekorasi kuenya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam lamanya ia menghias kue tersebut, kini ia mulai merapikan dapurnya yang semula terlihat berantakan dan menata meja makan dengan beberapa ornamen khas ulang tahun. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidurnya yang terletak di lantai dua kediaman Haruno.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia membuka perlahan kenop pintu tersebut. Kini kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ke sebuah ranjang yang tertutupi sprei merah bermotif _mapple_ _leaf_ di beberapa sisinya. Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu sisi ranjang tatkala matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." bisiknya menggoda, meniup pelan cuping telinga pemuda tersebut.

Merasa terganggu, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kini membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat sepasang mata _onyx_ yang masih mengantuk disana. Kini tubuhnya telah ia buat dalam posisi duduk, menampilkan bagian tubuh atasnya yang terlihat _sexy_ tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya.

BLUSH!

Bagus. Sekarang semburat merah tipis telah sukses tersaji di wajah cantik Sakura saat matanya melihat pemandangan setengah bugil pemuda dihadapannya. Padahal dirinya sudah beberapa kali atau bahkan sering melihat pemandangan indah tersebut, namun tetap saja jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Apalagi ketika tak sengaja otaknya memutar kembali kejadian saat dirinya dan sosok tampan didepannya itu menghabiskan malam panjang dengan saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Rasanya ia seperti ingin melayang.

"Hn." Kalimat singkat meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"_Ne_... Cepat bangun," ucap Sakura setelah ia berhasil menguasai debaran jantungnya. Ia tidak mau dirinya tertangkap basah tengah memandangi tubuh orang di depannya meski itu milik kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya penasaran.

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Makanya cepat bangun." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu bangun.

Tak mau banyak protes, kini Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tersebut. Namun saat kedua kakinya akan menginjak lantai kamar mandi, ia berhenti dan berbalik melihat Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di samping ranjang dengan manik emerald yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

BLUSH!

"Mesum!"

Sasuke telah sepenuhnya memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat, sebelum kepala _raven_nya mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berada di ruang makan kediaman Haruno. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari penampilan Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak ketika kekasihnya itu memaksa dirinya untuk memakai benda tersebut, namun karena Sakura yang terus merengek dan ngotot, akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bertanya kenapa, tapi Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa itu rahasia. Ck, dasar perempuan.

"Nah! Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang kau boleh membuka penutup matamu."

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, kini tangan Sasuke telah berhasil melepas kain yang menutupi matanya. Seketika ia terkejut.

Dihadapannya kini tersaji sebuah kue yang bertuliskan kata 'Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke' pada bagian atasnya, membuat kedua bola mata onyxnya melebar sempurna.

"Saku-"

"_Happy Birthday_ Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucapan gadis di sampingnya membuat kalimat Sasuke terputus.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf karena hanya bisa memberikan ini," ucapnya. "Tapi aku janji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu," lanjutnya.

Kini dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Hn. Itu tak perlu."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Senyum manis itu berganti menjadi tatapan bingung.

"Karena dengan adanya kau disisiku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Ok, apa saat ini ia terlihat aneh setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut? Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan seperti itu. Tapi ia tak terlihat menyesal lantaran hal yang barusaja ia ucapkan memang benar adanya. Apalagi setelah ia melihat wajah merah padam kekasihnya yang lucu sekaligus... menggoda.

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hn. Hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Su-sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera meniup lilin dan memotong kuenya." Sakura mengambil piring kecil dan sebuah pisau khusus kue yang berada di atas meja. Jujur, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindar. Sangat tidak elit bukan, jika tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan di depan kekasihnya lantaran terkena serangan jantung?

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Sakura, tidak memperdulikan omongan kekasihnya barusan. Kini kedua lengannya telah melingkar di tubuh gadis tersebut. membiarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura berdempetan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Bukan. Tapi kuenya?"

"Hn. Itu bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang, biarkan dulu seperti ini."

Sakura tak mampu menolak permintaan orang yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang tersebut. Ia tak mau merusak suasana yang tengah tercipta. Yang ia tahu, ia menyukai saat-saat seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau akan selalu berada disisiku kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sakura."

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala merah muda kekasihnya. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma _cherry _yang menguar dari sana. Saat ini ia tengah dilanda rasa bahagia, hal itu dapat terlihat dari senyum damai yang kini terpatri di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The end**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Note:

Yaaaay! Akhirnya aku bisa ngasi kado buat si ayam, meskipun telat dua hari... #uhuk

Fict ini juga merupakan karya ke-duaku yang dipersembahkan untuk Event BTC tahun ini :)

Tadinya aku mau jadiin fic ini sad end, tapi aku urungin karena kokoro kagak tega, apalagi setelah munculnya scene SasuSaku yang waw waw di chapter Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Uuugh! Mereka bikin aku gemesss... Sumpah! #kejang

Om Masashi! Aku padamuuuh... XD

Sebelumnya maaf kalau fict ini kurang atau tidak memuaskan, aku hanya seorang amatir. Ufufufu...  
Tapi aku tetep ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca baik itu keseluruhan isinya ataupun cuma judulnya doang #nak

Saya terharu... #uhuk

Baik, aku kagak mau banyak omong lagi. Bagi yang sudi, silahkan tinggalkan komentar. Bisa berupa saran, kritik, hinaan, cacian, atau pujian kalau boleh #digampar

Sekali lagi terima kasih! :)

Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke and Happy SasuSaku Month! :D

.

.

.

Chini VAN,

25 Juli 2014.


End file.
